One Way Conversations
by hewhoistomriddle
Summary: Draco always talks. Harry almost never makes a sound. HD slash.


Notes:

This was written during math, because I couldn't bring myself to listen and I insanely needed to write something. It has been too long.

Disclaimer: It's not mine. Whatever 'It' is.

* * *

"Hey Harry."

"Talk to me, would you?"

* * *

"Snape was captured by the Aurors today, did you hear?" 

"I was there when they brought him in. you'd never have believed it was him. I certainly didn't."

"He asked to see you, oddly enough. Of course, nobody gave him the chance."

"I do wonder what it was he wanted. Maybe he wasn't to apologize. Maybe to tell you the true reason why he killed Ol' Dumbledore. Or just maybe he wanted to insult you one last time before he's sent to Azkaban."

"You never really know with my godfather."

"Did you know he was my godfather?"

* * *

"How come you never told me you inherited the entire Black estate?" 

"I often wondered why it didn't go to me, you know. I'm probably the only one in the tapestry who's still alive, not that I'm complaining."

"Well, I heard from the others that you've donated it all to the Order. You're such a generous git. You and I could've retired early and spent the rest of our lives in the lap of luxury...if only you kept it all to yourself."

"We obviously couldn't use _my _money. You of all people should know that I have absolutely no hold over the Malfoy estate since 'the big disownment'."

"Now I have to _work. _You're an idiot for giving it up."

"My god, Harry, have you any idea on how vast the Black fortunes are?!"

"But, then again, you've never cared for money much."

"No wonder you love the Weasley's so much."

* * *

"I think Weasley, can't ever bring myself to say Ronald, misses you." 

"Hmmph. It's his fault anyway. He's always to busy to visit us, playing professional quidditch all the time..."

"He really should get his priorities straight..."

"NO, I am _not _jealous of him, for your information. I get to spend more time with you, after all. And I quite enjoy my job at the Ministry."

"So what if I have to deal with muggles all the time? They're a fairly intelligent lot, in my opinion. It's no wonder Granger, er, Weasley, had such high grades."

"You know, Harry, _you_ should've played professional quidditch. You're the best seeker I've ever seen."

"Better than Krum, for sure."

* * *

"It was a shame you couldn't come to Hagrid's, _uggghhh_, wedding. You desperately wanted to, yes, but you _didn't. _Shame, Potter, shame." 

"He was you first friend, wasn't he?"

"Well, he had me stand-in for you at the Binding ceremony. I bet you could guess who had to do the most humiliating ritual."

"Stop laughing. Weasley did that enough already."

"Damn Harry. You're a no-show at anything now. Do you know what that does to your public image?!"

"I'm afraid that if we ever take a poll, results would show that your popularity's dwindling. It might even reach the point where Lockhart's more popular than you again, the _horror_..."

"I bet you'd love that though."

* * *

"Hogwarts was renovated today, _on what's left of your money_ I might add."

"It's undergoing full reconstruction as of now. McGonagall was crying. _Crying, _Potter. You have nothing to say to that?!"

"And they made a lot of things safer...the grounds near the forest, the moving stairs, trick doors and corridors, the dungeons..."

"If you ask me, they'd do the students a bigger favor if they'd just boot out that bat, Trelawney."

"I'm sorry. I just hate her with a passion."

"Ever since you told me that it was her who made the two predictions which made your life hell."

"It's amazing that you feel no sort of ill-will towards her."

* * *

"Hey Harry."

"Talk to me, would you?"

The summer sun was shining brightly. The air was bright with life. The scent of summer posies wafted through the air.

Draco Malfoy was holding yet another bouquet, arriving yet again at Harry's place.

He set down the flowers, a bunch of lovely white lilies. He was there for what seemed like the millionth time.

Silent tears flowed down his pale face yet again as he talked about whoever and whatever.

"And, anyway, I'm just deluding myself, aren't I?" He finished.


End file.
